I am Sailor um where is my wand?
by SnakeMistress3
Summary: A rewrite of an old story I had posted. Some of our Hogwarts students rise up together to stop the evil Death Eaters as they become too strong for even Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer; I own nothing. You can sue all you like but would probably lose millions of dollars because I'm just so gosh darn cute!

Hermione, Lavender, and Ginny, sat at the empty table in the great hall. During Christmas time they usually opted to leave, but each with their various reasons they didn't want to disclose to others, remained in the almost unbearably empty castle. Harry had gone with Ron who, like nearly everyone else at school, went home.

There seemed to be only a people scattered about the Great Hall; in fact the only ones they knew were surprisingly Cho and Pansy. Both always seemed so eager to return to their own manors and neither of them wanted to talk to anyone else at the moment.

The feelings were mutual.

Cho was still hung up on Harry and hated Hermione and any of his other female friends with a passion and Pansy was just another stick-up-the-ass-Sylterin. So the girls sat and did nothing which was the routine for the past three lonely days.

The mail came in as it usually did and fell right into the plate of a bacon of the Gryffindor table as usual. However, instead of the usual present from home or a fashion magazine, there were four unusual letters addressed to each of the girls.

Hermione picked up hers and opened it up without a second thought. Inside it read, "Come to the edge of the forbidden forest as soon as possible. I have urgent news to discuss with you. Tell no one of this letter or the meeting." She looked up to see that a look of confusion was on the other three.

"What's wrong?" She asked, unconcerned, but feeling that it was only polite. Inside she was rolling her eyes over the fact that the problem probably wasn't worse then a silly little fight with a boyfriend.

"Some jerk is trying to play a joke or something and told me to go to the forbidden forest,"Ginny replied somewhat annoyed, with a hint of fright. She knew that it was probably Fred and George waiting to test a new rocket out and wanted to scare her in the process. 

"You got one, too?" Lavender asked, wide-eyed and racking her brains for any information that she might have learned from Professor Trelawney that might explain what sign this held. 

The other two nodded in union to her.

The letters weren't signed and after further inspection, they couldn't mentally match the handwriting to any person they might know.

"Lets go ahead and go see what's going on, though I really think it's just some little prank of my brothers' or some other idiot's with nothing else to do, " Ginny sounded slightly like Hermione in this statement.  
With just a nod from each, they got up and walked out. No one knew them personally or the simply didn't care, and so did not give them a second thought as they left.

When they got outside, they could see two figures walk into the forest but it was too far away to tell who they were. In silence they walked across the lawn and stood at the edge of the forest. There, by the roots of a tree, was Hermione's ginger cat, Crookshanks. She gave a little meow, turned while giving them a single look over the shoulder before she sprinted into the forest. The girls looked to one another and set off after her.

They ran, panting to keep up with the cat that could quickly jump over roots and scurry under scrubs unlike the girls who had to pick their way through thorny underbrush.

"What are they doing here?" Lavender scoffed when she saw that Crookshanks had led them to a clearing about 20 yards in where Pansy and Cho stood glaring at each other and at them.

"I'd like to know that!" Pansy said her up turned nose turned further up with each word while she shifted her death-stare from Cho to Hermione and the others.

"I can explain that," said a curt voice from below.

"Now I've seen everything,"Ginny said as she stared at Crookshanks who was now accompanied by Cho's gray tabby, Alcatraz.

"Holy shit!" Hermione and Cho both shouted, " I didn't know you could talk!"

"There are many things you don't know," retorted Alcatraz.

"Like that you five are warriors who fight evil and are the only ones that can defeat the Dark Lord," Crookshanks added while gesturing with a furry paw to four pens and brooch that lay before her, "Each of you pick the one that you want and we'll explain the rest."

After they stood back up they held in each their hands the items that once lay on the ground; Cho held on to a pen with the symbol for the Jupiter, Pansy picked up a pen with the Venus symbol, Lavender grabbed the Mars pen, Ginny reached for the Mercury pen, and Hermione grasped the brooch with a crescent moon upon it.

"Now Crookshanks, do the rest," ordered the gray tabby who received a gentle reminder of a claw not to be so bossy.

With his words a moon appeared upon the ginger cat's forehead and surrounded the girls with light. When the light dissipated the girls nearly collapsed as they contemplated what they had just learned.

They were the Sailor Scouts, defenders of the Universe and now that Voldermort was too powerful for even Professor Dumbledore to face, they were to conquer him and restore peace.

"I thought Harry-," Hermione was cut off by Alcatraz.

"Was supposed to defeat the Dark Lord. Yeah, he did in essence, once. What was never said is that he would rise again differently. This new, stronger version is not the one that Harry survived many years ago."

Crookshanks closed her eyes before she continue her counterpart's explanation.

Finally she said, "Voldermort changed fate by attacking Harry as he did. Harry Potter wasn't even the chosen one. It was Neville Longbottom, but when Voldermort went after Harry and failed, he destroyed his physical existence almost completely and when he rose again two years ago, he was not the same Voldermort that was spoken of."

"You girls must stop him now. He has become so power hungry. No normal magic can defeat him," Alcatraz whispered dangerously, "If you don't he'll destroy the whole wizarding world and the muggle world. Purebloods are in danger, too."

"When he is done here, he'll go after the rest of the universe,"Crookshanks cried, "You have to work together to stop him because if you don't..."

Without any other explanation, the two cats ran back to the castle after leaving behind five watch-communicators. The girls picked these up and put them on, knowing almost everything from the memories that had been unlocked.

Ginny was the first one to break the silence, "I guess we should all meet again sometime, like tomorrow at the um...library at this time."

The others nodded and off they went, trudging through the undergrowth, back to the castle.

It was unspoken, but each knew something -no! Everything had changed.

A/n: I've already written a version of this with an old screen name that I can no longer get into because I can't find the password so I'm posting a revamped version. I also know that some of you think Hermione would be better as Mercury. Well I'm going to play with characters a little bit because this is a Fan fiction and I can do that.

When you review vote who should be with Hermione. Choices are Snape, Harry, Sirius (I'm going to bring him back to life so beware), Draco, or Lupin. If no one votes then I choose. Tell me now what you want me to fix because it's going to get harder and harder to do that as I go on.


	2. Chapter 2

1"I can't," Pansy said with her arrogant tone while starring at the white grounds below.

"What? Why not?" Lavender hissed excitedly.

"We need you to get into the inner death eater circle," Hermione explained, near pleading.

Pansy just ran her finger in circles upon the frosted window before she answered, "I have no intention of joining the 'good side'."

She didn't look at the others, but was as cool as Snape himself.

"Hmp! Let her go!" Cho stuck her nose in the air as she waved her hand in Pansy's direction, "She'll only get in my way."

Pansy just glared at her. After a small staring match Pansy walked out of the double doors of the library in grand Pureblood fashion.

Hermione slammed her fist on the table top and hissed "What the fuck do you think you're doing? We don't need immature pricks on this team if we expect to get anything accomplished!"

She had been on a team with Harry and Ron long enough to know that it never worked that way.

Ginny gently placed her hand on Hermione's shoulder but jumped back a soon as she turn around. Hermione paced the floor for a moment or two then turned back around to face Cho once more. She was praying inside that Pansy wouldn't rat them out to Voldermort.

"No matter," she sighed, "We'll get along alright without her. However," her voice turned lethal as she hovered over the unflinching form of Cho, "We won't have anyone trying to run the show around here. We work as a team."

"Yeah, a team dictated by you," Cho scoffed from her seat on the window seal.

"What are you getting at?"Hermione crossed her arms haughtily.

"Oh come off it you two!" Lavender intervened, " We need to act our ages here. Gosh! We need to act twice our age."

"Lavender is right," Ginny continued, "We have to grow up and forget our petty differences on the battle field. Oh!" She exclaimed as Alcatraz hopped onto the table, "What are you doing here?"

"Girls it looks like your first battle is sooner then we had expected. Voldermort is attacking Diagon Ally!" The cat spoke frantically.

"How are we going to get there?" Ginny asked.  
"You have the power called "sailor teleport" and it isn't effected by any known spells," Alcatraz explained.

Crookshanks popped out of seemingly no where to finish explaining the details

Ginny checked around to make sure no one was watching and then she nodded to the others. Thankfully not even the librarian was in today and of course Hermione had her own key that Dumbledore gave her so that she could research for the Order at night without having to look over her shoulder.

"Jupiter Star Power!" Cho shouted and was covered in electric green ribbons, sparks, and leaves. Finally when everything cleared away she stood in a green skirt, a long pink ribbon on the back and a shorter one attached to the front of her top. Her hair was brown and pulled in a high ponytail.

"Mars Star Power!"Lavender shouted as fire surronded her. She stood in a red sailor outfit like the others and her hair was long and black.

"Mercury Star Power!" Blue bubbles and mist surrounded Ginny and when she came out she was in a blue outfit with a lighter shade of blue on her bows. Her hair was shorter and dark blue.

"Super Moon Crises Power!" Hermione cried. She was surrounded in pink light. When the light disappeared she stood in buns and streamers of blonde hair forming two pigtails and her sailor uniform. Sailor moons skirt was white with stripes of blue and yellow with a pink ribbon in the back. She had a red bow on the front of her top with her broach placed in the center.

"Time to go scouts!" Alcatraz ordered.

The scouts formed a circle and teleported out of sight, knocking over many shelves and cracking the floor beneath them.

Alcatraz and Crookshanks sighed before they began bouncing and floating things back into place. It's one of the perks of being a magical cat.

AN: This was short. But I assure you it will be twenty times better then what you expect.

Plus, I'm going to be posting a new story, too, so expect updates a little later then the speed of light.


	3. Chapter 3

1The girls fell from the sky right into the middle of the death eater circle. In seconds they were on their feet and able to assess the damage already around them. Walls were beginning to crumble and windows were broken. No dead bodies seem to lay on the ground, but there seemed to be a few injured around them. All four knew that they had to act fast to keep something like what happened at the ministry again.

"Hold it right there you evil scum!" SailorMars shouted.

"What have we here?" An evil whisper came from a cloaked figure. His voice made shivers run up the scout's spines and you could see the immense fear on every unmasked face.

"We are the Sailor Scouts and we're here to stop you from doing anymore harm!"Sailor Moon shouted but really she wanted to turn and run.

Mentally she told herself to get a grip as did the others. They had to put aside their own bodily fears to do some good in this world.

"So Albus has some new rats doing his dirty work for him," the sick sound dripped from his mouth making the girls wince as if his words had really slapped them.

"The only rat I see around here is hiding underneath a cloak and behind a bunch of senseless goons!" Sailor Jupiter yelled back, taking a fighting stance and staring defiantly at the closest death eater.

"Okay men, show these girls what it means to play with fire," Though they couldn't see his face they could feel that he wore a look of twisted amusement.

The death eaters raised their wands, blasts came from the tips. With the new power the girls had, they could easily jump and dodge the attacks.

"Cover me!"Mars cried as she powered up. "Mars Flame Snipe!" She blew the deadly fire ball towards a group of death eaters aiming their wands at her. They flew back unconscious.

All the while, the Dark Lord watched, safely guarded by a few of his strongest, which included Professor Snape and Malfoy Senior. He could see that his followers wouldn't win if he didn't do something. With a small wave of his hand the men on the ground woke up and gained more power as did the ones already standing.

It was now taking everything just move fast enough. Jupiter tried to squeeze in an attack, "Jupiter Oak ev..Ahhh!" She flew back as a ball of green light her. She sat up trembling and holding her side.

Mercury looked over her shoulder at her, amazed that she had survived the Unforgivable and was hit with an attack.  
"Mercury! Jupiter!" Sailor Moon cried as she dodge a lethal blow. Damn they're too strong. We're out numbered!

"Venus Love Chain Encircle!" An arrow of fire hit twelve men, knocking them down, but not killing them. There stood SailorVenus in ayellow and orangescout outfit and long blonde hair.

"Venus!" Jupiter exclaimed, "You came! I'm sorry about..." She was cut off by Venus.

"Forget about it. We have to deal with these creeps."

"I don't think so." Voldermort spoke to them, hiding his slight disappointment, "We'll meet again. Loyal servants, let's go back to hq."

They vanished leaving the scouts behind.

Limping about they brought out their magic wands and began to restore the city and healing those that they could before authorities arrived and they fled using the teleport into Shrieking Shack. From their the used the secret passage way after inactivating the transformations.

That night the girls met in a tower that hadn't been used in over a hundred years. It couldn't have been known about by many people if any... well at least those who didn't know Fred and George Weasley.

"Thanks Pansy for helping. I guess... I was wrong," Cho lowered her head as she said this.

"Don't get use to it,"Pansy replied looking towards the trap door as if she wanted to escape, "I was just making sure you guys were okay. It doesn't mean I'm joining you."

Before Cho could say anything Crookshanks cut in, "But we have a tool only Sailor Mars can use."

A small puff of smoke appeared and five items lay before the two cats.

"This wand can be used to heal people beyond your normal magic wand and potions, Hermione," Crookshanks explained as Hermione picked up the crescent wand.( I know she doesn't have that anymore but in this she does.)

"And this computer can help locate weak points, calculate strategies, and see things the human eye can't. Some one with patients and a quick mind can use it to really help the group," the ginger cat stated while looking at Ginny.

"These ear rings will magnify your physical strength ten fold, Cho, and since you are the strongest out of all of them, you should wear them," The Russian blue spoke as she put them on. (Come on, Jupiter needs a item too.)  
"And these scrolls will help you with weaker enemies, but require a bit of psychic power to help bring them to their full power," Crookshanks said to Lavender, who practically beamed.

Alcatraz said, "This pen can transform you into any disguise you need, Pansy, and you will need it. Plus you are the best actress and are going to have to get into close proximity with the Dark Lord and his followers" ( in the original Sailor V comics she did have a transformation pen.)

"DO you know what the penalty is for going against the Dark Lord?" Pansy whispered but they all heard, "How can I defy my family? They would kill me."

Lavender caught her as she lost her balance. Pansy let a few tears escape their blue prison but then stopped the rest that tried to break out.

"I'm engaged to Goyle! Of all people!" She nearly screamed, "I can't stop it. I was punished when I tried to reject his proposal."

She turned as she pulled off her shirt and showed them the scars on her back. It was a crisscross maze covering her back made by a razor sharp whip.

"It's okay!" Ginny said, though her eyes were wide, as Lavender patted her shoulder gingerly.I can't believe that a parent could do this to a child they seemed to love so much.

"They wont ever have to know it was you," Hermione explained, "Didn't you noticed that we looked completely different? They couldn't tell who it was and if we defeat them then you don't have to marry anybody!"This just makes me want to kill Voldermort and his followers more.

"And think of all the people who will envy you even more. Those same people that tried to hurt you are going to be powerless because of you," Cho offered temptation to the mix, knowing that a Sylterin wouldn't pass it up.

"You're right...I'll do it!" Pansy said with a small smile.

"To the Sailor Scouts!" Cho put her hand out.

"Defenders of love and peace," Lavender said as she placed hers on top of Cho's.

"Protectors of the innocent," Ginny added her hand to the groups.

"Guardians of happiness," Pansy placed her hand on top of the others.

"And the evil doers worst enemy!" Hermione topped it off and they threw their hands into the air.  
"Don't you mean 'makers of corny poems and enemy's of poets everywhere!" Ginny giggled and they all burst out laughing.

Ginny waved her wand and tea and cheesecake appeared upon the dusty table cloth. Hermione flicked her own and caused plates and forks to appear.

The girls sat down on the sheet covered sofa and began rehashing the day's events, appearing as if they had been life long buddies. Eventually, a stray piece of cheesecake hit Pansy in the face, and just as she looked like she would burst out in anger, she threw her piece of cheesecake at Ginny. A mini food fight broke out. Alcatraz had to jump to dodge a flying pastry. Crookshanks just laughed and smiled a warm cat smile at the girls, until a piece landed on top of her head and Alcatraz decided to laugh.

So I guess I am friends with these guys...really friends. Pansy couldn't help but smile just as she threw her last piece.

An: I know it was corny but get over it. I love cheese cake! drool So come on. Make a girl happy and review. Please see the note in chapter one because I really do want to have you guys choose which one before I start writing the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Deep in the dungeons, Severus Snape, stepped into his shower to remove the filth that covered him. The mess and destruction that a death eater could cause single handedly was far more then any that cowering Longbottom could. As the hot water scalded his skin, he shut his eyes and thought back to that afternoon's unexpected events. He had been able to warn Dumbledore a week ago that they were going after Hogsmead, but it turned out that it had been Diagon Alley instead. It looks like the Dark Lord knew that a spy had been among the Death Eaters, or he must have simply changed his mind. It was hopeful thinking. But what was even more unsettling were those girls.

He had never seen any of them before in his life, but he felt as if he'd known all of them for many years. They couldn't be anymore then 17 each, and the blue haired one looked so young. Well, age really didn't matter did it? He was a death eater by 17. Either way they were far more powerful then most witches and wizards that were their age. They would need to become stronger though if the intended to keep doing what they were doing. They began so strong, but with Voldermort's resurrection and the restoration of his powers, they stood as much chance as he did.

Better that they're allies instead of enemies.

He stepped out of the shower, his pale skin pink and steaming from the heat of the water that had run over it for the last 20 minutes.

He needed a drink, and then a nice long sleep, but first he had to report to Dumbledore.

Draco returned to his dormitory, ignoring his friends' inquires. He slammed the door shut and fell fast first on to the bed. With his eyes shut the whole thing played over in his head. It had been his first real Death Eater gathering/raid. He had thought it would have been more exciting then that, that some one would have fought back. After a while, the whole thing bored him, but he didn't say a word because his father had been there, standing close to Voldermort so that he could ready to take orders that much faster.

Draco was actually thankful when those girls had shown up. At least when he sent a spell their way, they returned the favor. And they were almost a match to him. One of the little bitches had sent a fire ball at his head. Lucky for him he had stepped out of the way just in time, but not without suffering serve burns to his freshly tattooed arm. He'd make sure that next time she paid for it. It had been...interesting. But it had really made him ready for to come back to his bed and sleep.

He rolled on to his side and fell into a dreamless slumber.

Lucius stormed into his study. He paced back and forth, reliving that afternoon. There was a new threat. A threat that didn't mean much to him and of course couldn't face his Dark Lord, but they certainly made a mess of the rest the death eaters. One of the little weaklings had managed to inflict a rather nasty wound on his son's arm.

He wouldn't stand for it of course. It couldn't be done. He'd have to find out who they were. He'd never seen them before and they certainly were witches. They must have some very powerful disguise magic.

A house elf scuttled into his study with a bottle of whiskey and a shot glass. Lucius snatched the bottle from his dirty hand and kicked the sniveling thing out the door. In three quick gulps, the bottle was empty and Malfoy senior sat down in a oversized armchair and placed his feet up on the desk.

It was a nap well deserved.

Lupin sat with the rest of the adult members of the Order and listened to Albus tell them news that Snape had told him a few short hours ago. It looked like they would have a fighting chance after all to win this war. At least they weren't the only ones fighting he-who-must-not-be-named. Of course the celebration was short lived, as Dumbledore gave out missions to each of them. It looked like he'd researching new ways to avoid detection so that they could move closer to their target without being spotted. The book work. Because thats what he always loved.

Sirius would be teasing him right about now asking if he found anyone to date in between the mountains of books.

The veil shimmered in the dim light of the torches. It swayed as if there was a breeze in the empty room. In a moment, it was lifeless again.

A/N: It's short, but if I keep them short, I can put more effort into it. I would like to adore and honor my first reviewer though, BabeBunny. Thank you very much for commenting. I love and adore and honor you.

I also want to point out I remembered some things that I hadn't changed from the old story and I had to go back and fix. Sorry guys. You don't have to read it again but it's easier to understand.


End file.
